


An Eye For An Eye

by TheManifold



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 500 years after BOTW, Link is an asshole, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, THIS IS NOT LINK/ZELDA POV, THIS IS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN HYRULE, Zelda is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManifold/pseuds/TheManifold
Summary: An Eye For An Eye revolves around the tale of 3 Hyrule inhabitants, who find themselves working together despite the circumstances. A man of legend, the Zora Prince and a pirate with an odd name. Something lurks in the deep, an unknown being, an unknown voice. While none of them claim to know what this being is, people hold their secrets. This creature appears in dreams, nightmares and in Hyrule itself. Is this a calling of death, or life?*THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE EYES OF ANY CANON LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARACTERS. THIS STORY FOLLOWS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THE WORLD OF HYRULE.





	1. A Brewing Storm

_**Chapter 1** _

**A Brewing Storm**

The main hall of Hyrule Castle has an atmosphere of concern. The surrounding hallways remain empty, as chatter can be heard from inside the main hall. Inside, chiefs from all the nations of Hyrule sit around a large table, discussing matters relating to the well-being and safety of the larger kingdom. Every nation has their respective chief: the Chief of the Gorons, Wianve. Considered short for a Goron only standing 5 feet and 3 inches, his dark blue eyes dart from chief to chief. Normally Wianve is a cheerful man, but the severity of the situation turned his mood sour. 

The Chief of the Rito, Sturk, is rather tall, 6 feet 3 inches, and skinny, his light gray feather ruffled do to being annoyed. His hazel eyes staring blankly across the room only paying attention if needed.

The Chief of the Gerudo, Rodia, arms crossed on the table in front of her and the other chiefs. Her height towering above the others at 8 feet 5 inches. She has a furrowed brow and a blank stare on her face as the others discuss, thinking analytically about the issues brought up.

And the Chief of the Zora, Epox. The Prince of the Zora, with deep blue scales and teal fins. He’s shorter than most Zora royalty, standing at only 6 feet and 1 inch. His face and stark yellow eyes buried into a journal taking notes on the meeting, while tapping his gauntlet against the table.

“Our main concern should be figuring out why the blood moon is coming back,” states Sturk, who seems to have a one-track mind. 

“We already know why,” retorts Wianve, who is always straightforward and doesn’t beat around the bush.

“Indeed we do, the blood moon is a sign that Ganon is returning,” informs Rodia, analytical as usual. On the other hand, Epox stays silent as he jots down notes in a journal that used to belong to the previous Chief, Sidon.

“Epox,” The King of Hyrule spoke, “do you wish to add anything?” While The King questions him, Epox lifts his head from being buried in his notes.

“About the blood moon? If it’s true, and Ganon is returning, we should prepare accordingly. But, are we sure that it is Ganon?” Epox adds, before piping down once more.

“Who else would it be,  _ Prince? _ ” asks Sturk. Cocky, but that was a surprise to no one.

“Ganon was banished years ago. We don’t even know if the blood moons can be caused by anything or anyone else,” Epox retorts, unphased by the lacklustre insult. 

“Epox has a point, Sturk, we don’t know if anything could affect the blood moon. Thus, we should figure out if it is possible for another entity to influence the blood moon, so I ask each of you to explore this possibility. And if necessary take a team out searching,” The King of Hyrule informs the chiefs. 

“The only issue is with The Princess being dead,” Rodia notes as the room falls silent, The King slowly nodding his head in agreement. 

“If no Ganon, no need for Zelda,” adds Wianve.

“Who says it isn’t Ganon?! It probably is, Hyrule has never faced a threat the same as him. Besides, all of the signs that point to it being him are present,” scoffs Sturk. 

“Could be Ganon, it's like falling rocks...You know they hit ground, you don’t know how fall,” Coldly puts Wianve. 

“Enough of this. We must accept the possibility that it is Ganon and that it isn’t Ganon,” Rodia responds, shooting a glare over towards Sturk.

“Yes, we must prepare for Ganon and investigate if there is a possibility that it couldn’t be Ganon,” states The King of Hyrule.

“Well, how do we prepare for him and.. Not for him?” Epox questions.

“Be able to fight, smash ugly beast,” answers Wianve.

“I think what Wianve means is we should be preparing our forces and training more soldiers to fight against whatever… this threat may be, Ganon or-” Rodia explains before being cut off.

“Smash beasts!” Yells Wianve. 

“All well and good Wianve, if Hyrule is in danger we will call upon your wise words. Now Epox, how is the pirate problem?” Sturk quickly changes the subject. 

“The pirate problem? Well, we’ve had various shipments and goods stolen at sea… along with my people being thrown overboard and ships being stolen. Thankfully Zoras can swim, so.. being thrown overboard isn’t that much of an issue. Although, we are running low on resources to send out,” Epox informs the others, gesturing with his hands to get his point across.

“I’ll get some of Hyrule’s ships sent out, but I do suggest, Prince, that you deal with the pirates quickly. You never know what lurks in the deep,” states The King of Hyrule. 

“Will do, your majesty,” affirms Epox, quickly jotting down the issue in his journal.

“Well that should conclude our meeting for the month, next meeting will be the 15 of the Fox. Remember we don’t know what’s causing the blood moon, so be ready at all times,” informs The King of Hyrule. 

The chiefs of all the nations stand up, heading out of the meeting hall back to their respective domains of Hyrule with the new information that the meeting brought forward. Epox, Prince of the Zora, puts his journal away into a small pouch hanging from his waist. He heads toward the river that leads back toward Zora’s Domain, thoughts of the blood moon and pirates occupying his mind. Pirates, being probably the most prevalent issue to him at the moment. How does one deal with pirates? One option is always to pardon the pirates, and if they refuse… Well, I’m sure we all know what happens then. The other issue is catching the pirates, for sometimes they are sneaky little bastards. They often group together and form small fleets that move together, which can be difficult to pinpoint and deal with.

Zora’s Domain has changed quite a bit over the past 500 years, bearing a similar style to the Domain of the past, but with more levels constructed and various expansions outward. Even with some smaller buildings and houses built on some of the outlying hills and cliffs. From the skies, the Domain almost looks like a coral reef with all of the new additions. One of the newest additions being the guard grounds, where various activities and training methods related to the royal Zora guard are taking place.

Approaching the Domain, Epox notices a sort of scuffle occurring at the guard grounds, deciding to investigate. Upon reaching the grounds Epox makes out the young Zora Knight, who is known as Gerick. With his abnormal yellow scales visible through the crowd, his blue eyes quickly looking over his opponent. While towering over the whole crowd, a massive armoured figure standing 6 feet and 6 inches, with a helmet that bears four horns jutting out of the top, one in the front and back, while two protrude out of each side. The armour itself is made out of plate and has gold trimming lining the armour. This armoured figure is seen brawling Gerick in merciless fist-to-fist combat. There is no clear winner between the two, as the crowd seems to be cheering on both the armoured figure and Gerick. The armoured figure takes a few steps back, giving a ton of space between him and Gerick. Seeing this opportunity Gerick runs forward and readys a punch. With one fluid motion, the armoured figure grabs onto Gerick’s arm and, using the momentum, picks him up and slams him back down. The sound of bones breaking and Gerick’s grunts of pain can be heard, as this figure places his foot on top of Gerick. 

It’s certainly a sight to behold, as some Zora guards seem shocked, others cheering on this figure. Epox approaches the crowd as the eyes of most guards look toward the Prince. 

“Impressive… To say the least,” Epox lets out a quiet chuckle before looking up towards the armoured figure. He has never seen this person before, let alone someone of their size in the Domain. Epox figures that they probably aren’t a Zora, or at least not a Zora from the Domain.

“It wasn’t  _ that _ impressive, simple fighting technique,” states the armoured figure.

“My bones say otherwise,” groans Gerick.

“Simple? I would hate to see the more advanced technique,” Epox replies, “So, may I ask who you are?”

“Ah, where are my manners, you can call me Stormbringer,” answers Stormbringer. 

“Stormbringer you say? Really?” answers Epox with a bit of suspicion, having heard the name Stormbringer from a legend long ago.

“Yes, that’s what I said? Now does anyone else wish to bet that I can’t beat them!?” Yells Stormbringer. Most of the crowd back away as only a few brave souls step forward.

“Alright, I think it’s time we put an end to this. I would like you to come with me,  _ Stormbringer _ ,” replies Epox with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, gesturing toward the main area of the Domain.

“Okay…?” Says Stormbringer, as he follows Epox. “You sound like Serpent.” 

“Serpent? How many people with odd names are you familiar with?” mocks Epox as the two of them walk back to the Palace.

“You’ve been added to the list,” coldly states Stormbringer. Deciding to ignore his comment, Epox steps into the Palace and makes his way toward one of the tables.

“Take a seat, I would like a word with you about your presence and your… name,” instructs Epox as he takes a seat himself. Watching as the silent Stormbringer sits across the table from him. “ _ Stormbringer, _ may I ask how you got that name?”

Stormbringer tilts his head, “it’s my nickname, that I was…given a long time ago,” answers Stormbringer. 

“You were given the nickname of a legend?” queries Epox, confusion riddled across his face.

“Legend? What legend?” Asks Stormbringer, with confusion in his voice.

“Are you unaware of the legend of the heroes who sealed away Calamity Ganon 500 years ago?” remarks the Zora Prince.

Stormbringer puts his legs on top of the table and crosses his arms. Quickly looking around to make sure no one is around. “And what if I was?” Retorts Stormbringer. 

Epox leans forward on the table, arms crossing. “What if you are the Stormbringer of the legend?” He lets out a quiet chuckle of disbelief, taking a quick moment to compose himself. “That’s impossible. No Hylian can live that long.”

“Well let’s say it’s very complicated, but I did fight Thunderblight inside of Vah Naboris with Urbosa,” states Stormbringer. “Hence my nickname.” 

“And how am I supposed to believe you? You must know that what you’re saying is very far fetched and frankly, impossible. There’s absolutely no way that you cou-” Epox stops himself, a thought appearing in his mind. “Unless you somehow travelled through time?”

Stormbringer shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe, but I know for a fact you’re having trouble with pirates,” Stormbringer quickly adds on.

Epox notes the subject change, but decides to let it go for the time being. “Well, you’d be correct in that regard. Do you know of any way to help fix our pirate problem? I know that I, and the rest of my people would be very appreciative.”

“Hmm, do you perhaps know of the Serpent of the sea?” Asks Stormbringer.

“The same Serpent you mentioned before? You know these pirates?” questions Epox, a bit of worry in his voice.

“I know one, and yes it’s the same Serpent as before. I believe you may be able to convince him to help you…if he is in a good mood,” Informs Stormbringer, trying to say the last part under his breath. 

“Convince the pirates to help us… against more pirates? I see  _ absolutely _ no flaws in that logic,” says Epox with no effort to hide the sarcasm.

“Great!” Yells Stormbringer, standing up. “When shall we set out looking for him?” 

Epox lets out a long sigh, seeing as this is probably his best bet at dealing with the problem. “We can set sail tomorrow at dawn, we have a couple ships already prepped,” Epox informs.


	2. Serpent's Tongue

_**Chapter 2** _

**Serpent’s Tongue**

After a night of contemplation and preparation, the sun peeks above the cliffs overhead, signaling the break of dawn. The light moisture fills the gills of Epox as he walks through the Domain and down the passageways to the shipyard. The early morning buzz fulls the Domain. Zoras make their way to work, while others are starting their day early. Leaning on one of the stone pillars is the same armoured man, Stormbringer, waiting. 

“Good to see you up bright and early,” notes Epox as he acknowledges Stormbringer’s presence.

“That I am, have you ever sailed before?” Asks Stormbringer, as he slowly stands back to his full height. 

“Have I ever sailed before? Of course, half of the missions are ones I have participated in afterall,” assures Epox.

“Good, most folk I meet don’t. The winds will grace your sail then,” states Stormbringer. 

“Because you are used to land-dwelling species,” mutters Epox. “Anyway, the ship we’ll be taking is the one set up at the far right of the docks. The crew is already on board and we can set sail immediately.”

“Ever well,” answers Stormbringer, as he makes his way down the docks, with Epox following shortly after. “Know that you aren’t anything like the Maw.”

“Whatever in Hylia’s name that means,” murmurs Epox once more before boarding the seemingly nameless ship. With Stormbringer on Epox’s heels, most of the crew on the ship keep an eye fixed on the unknown man. The Zora Prince nods toward the captain, signalling to set sail to find this Serpent. An odd man to be sure, with the little research Epox was able to do, he figured out that Serpent is a pirate leader of sorts. And that he and his crew operate just outside of Zora’s Domain. The thing that sets him apart from other pirates is his body count, being relatively low. You would expect it to be high, with cold blooded murder being a common occurance at sea. But not Serpent.

“So Prince you know a lot about me, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Questions Stormbringer taking Epox out of his thoughts. The sudden voice startles him a bit, as Epox glances over at Stormbringer.

“There’s not much to say, really. My parents died at sea when I was young, Sidon died shortly after. I was left alone to rule over my people, and that’s that,” Epox informs.

“Ah, you’re little Sidon’s grandson, heh, he was adorable. Mipha was something else, she cared about everyone. Though she had her eyes set on... _Link_ ,” Stormbringer reminisces, adding a little venom to Link’s name. 

“So you did meet Lady Mipha? And the Hero? Quite impressive… though nobody has seen the Hero since the calamity all those years ago. Nobody knows where he is, but all I know is that he wasn’t there to save the Princess. Many dislike him greatly for that,” notes Epox as he rests his arms on the rails of the ship.

“What? The...the Princess is dead? How? Who?” Stammers Stormbringer, gripping the railing.

“Assassination. The Yiga clan. We’ve all come to terms with it by now, it happened around 15 years ago. The King has never been the same since though..” Epox’s voice trails off at the end. The sound of wood splintering echoes as Stormbringer's grip on the rail has caused it to fragment. 

“I did it again…” mutters Stormbringer.

“You? If it weren’t for whatever odd reason you’re here now, I doubt you would have been alive to have saved her. It’s the Hero’s fault and everybody knows that. Most don’t even call him a hero anymore,” concurs Epox.

“What.. about me?” Inquires Stormbringer.

“...Nevermind that. Tell me about this Serpent, I was only able to find so much about him,” asks Epox.

“Uh, he’s an asshole, a dick, a pain in my ass. But, he does have a heart, so I know he will help. He may need some convincing, oh and whatever you do and I can’t stress this enough. Don’t mention the calamity around him. He...he doesn’t like it, simple as that.” Insists Stormbringer.

“Noted,” replies Epox as he looks out to sea, the waves making him feel somewhat uneasy as he’s reminded of what happened to his parents all those years ago. Not much else was said after that point. As the setting sun glistens in the water, without saying a word Stormbringer leaves Epox and heads below deck. The Zora Prince watches the water for a while longer before heading below deck as well to get some shut eye. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

Dark… darker, yet darker. The cold touch of the sea water across Epox’s scales is the only thing he can feel. Looking around, there is no light. Dark, but in the darkness something moves. A mass unknown to Epox, slow pale white tendrils wrap around him. As a giant bright yellow eye, with a singular black slit illuminates Epox. “I see.. follow.. Wrath.. why?” A voice rings out, sourceless. But terror also engulfs him, unable to reply, unable to say a word back. “Heh, shy.. cute.. go east.. find what you seek,” the same voice softly speaks to Epox. The terror does not leave, but a sense of comfort is also to be felt. 

The darkness dissipates and is replaced with the light of day. A ray of light from one of the portholes illuminates Epox’s face as he sits up. Was that really a dream? It felt so real. Epox sits there for a moment, contemplating on the words spoken by this mysterious voice. Go east, find what you seek. Was this voice pointing in the direction of Serpent? There’s only one way to find out.

Epox heads up to the deck, looking around for the captain, who can be seen at the helm. Approaching him, Epox takes a quick look around to see who else is near. The deck is mostly empty apart from a few of the deckhand.

“Captain, what direction are we heading?” Epox questions. 

“Well currently we are traveling northeast,” answers the Captain. 

“Just head east, trust me on this,” insists the Zora Prince.

“As you wish, your grace,” affirms the Captain, slowly turning the boat eastbound, barking orders to the deckhands to aid in the turning. Epox nods toward him before heading off to the edge of the ship, the dream still occupying his mind. As time flew past, the waves were still a vibrant blue. Nothing to be seen below, apart from the occasional fish. A cry from the crows nest grabs everyone's attention.

“Ships! Three of them, directly forward. They are pirate vessels!” Trembles the spotter. This immediately catches the attention of most deckhand, including Epox. The voice had seemed to be correct, if these ships held the man named Serpent. As all four ships approach each other, the flag of the vessels all match each other. Black cloth, with an eye with a singular slit. The same eye that Epox saw in his dream. One ship named the Hope of Dawn pulls alongside the Zora ship. As hooks are thrown over, pulling both vessels closer. As pirates have begun to board the Zora vessel, Stormbringer emerges with his sword drawn from below deck, slowly sheathing his sword as he sees the ships. None of the pirates make any move to harm anyone, as they all pull out their weapons, as a way to intimidate. Despite all this, Epox stays relatively calm and does not draw any weapons. If what Stormbringer said was true, then this should end peacefully. 

Hopping off the Hope of Dawn is a hylian with tan skin, messy brown hair and an unkept beard. His gold eyes dart from person to person until they land on Stormbringer. His eyes narrow, as he begins to walk towards Stormbringer. His fur coat and all its patches billow in the wind. 

“What did I fucking say, hm, I never want to see your chrome ass again,” yells the Hylian, who Epox can only assume is Serpent.

“Good to see you too, Serpent,” calmly states Stormbringer. 

“What the hell do you want Stormy? Want to annoy me some more? Or is it another one of your fuck ups? Why are the fish people here too?” Questions Serpent. Waving his arms around. Each pirate looks at each other, with the sudden change in behavior. Epox steps forward, hoping to dissipate the tension in the air.

“You must be Serpent, yes? I was told by Stormbringer that you may be able to help us,” interjects Epox.

“Oh, Did he now, well I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m done with helping others. Especially those that lie!” Growls Serpent. 

“For fucks sake..” Epox mutters under his breath, “Listen, I don’t associate with Stormbringer and whatever past you two may have together. Frankly, I don’t exactly give a shit. I’m here because I was told you may be able to help my people with the issue of pirates stealing and looting our ships. If you can’t help us with that, then we’ll be on our merry way. I don’t have the time to deal with your past issues. Sorry,” rants Epox, annoyed with the behavior of both parties.

“Heh, nice catch Stormy. Well pretty lady, I would _love_ to help your highnass but you are asking to backstab innocent people. And I hell ain’t givin’ up my boat… in fact I think you can help me,” mocks Serpent, slowly leaning into Epox. 

“You know, I would be offended but the fact of the matter is..” Epox stops for a moment, glancing around to see all eyes on the two of them. “Here, come with me for a second,” Epox pulls Serpent down toward below deck. 

“You’ve had problems with pirates? Not my guys, so fuck off,” states Serpent.

“That may be true, but that’s not what I want to ask. I had a dream last night, I saw a giant yellow mass below me. Glowing, it looked like an eye. Like the eye on the flag of your ship, and there was a voice. It told me to go east, and it led me straight to you. So if you aren’t going to help me with the pirates, at least inform me what the hell that meant,” asks Epox.

Bursting out in laughter, Serpent grabs his abdomen. “Heh, good one. I thought I was fucked up. Look, my people are fishermen who’ve been neglected by Hyrule. They live on an island close by, I gave them a chance at survival, I’m not just going to take that away from them,” informs Serpent.

“That’s not what I asked. But, if you’re saying you’re stealing from our ships to give back to those people? That’s where our ships are already headed for. We send out supplies to islands off the coast of Hyrule who are in need. So by looting them, you’re being redundant,” proclaims the Zora Prince.

“...” keeping silent, Serpent pulls out a flask and starts drinking. Then walks back up with Epox hot on his heels. “Welp boys, we should head on back, they don’t got nothing valuable.”

“Nothin’? Are you sure, boss? They ‘ot nothin’?” Asks a smaller man with light blue eyes and blonde hair. 

“I’m sure Econ,” replies Serpent. “Your Highnass, Stormy-wormy, we will have a quick chat about how you will never, ever look for me again, so meet me in my quarters.” As Serpent enters the Captain quarters, and Econ with a couple of pirates trail behind him. Econ nodding at everyone he passes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” murmurs Epox, clearly irritated with this Serpent fellow. Nevertheless, he follows after Serpent and his pirate crew into the Captain’s quarters.

“Told you he’s an ass,” retorts Stormbringer, as he opens the door to the Captain’s quarters. Seeing Econ standing in front of Serpent, as two others tie Serpent up to his chair. Not exactly what either Epox or Stormbringer expected. In the Captain’s quarters one large table in front of a window that overlooks the ocean and the chair Serpent is tied to behind the table. On the right side of the room is a fairly large bed, the sheets are in a messy ball. And on the left side of the room is a mirror and a bowl filled with water. 

“Econ! What the hell!” Exclaims Serpent. 

“Sorry Captain, ship under new mana’enment. You’re no lon’ needed,” replies Econ. “Oh, I ‘uss the Prince and his ‘ust showed up, well you’re all my prisoners.” 

“Prisoners?!” exclaims Epox, backing away a bit before being grabbed by some of the other pirates.

“Ye, both of you. Now if you don’t play nice, well, let’s just say you’ll end up like old captain here,” smugly informs Econ. As he moves Serpent towards the window in the captain quarters. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, you know the sea will hunt you down if you do this. This is the thanks for all I’v-“ Serpent getting cut off as Econ kicks the chair along with Serpent through the window. As Econ turns to look at Epox with a sly grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support, chapters should be updated every week or so. We hope you enjoy this as much as we love writing it!
> 
> Much Love,  
> The Manifold


	3. Dead Men Tell No Tale

_**Chapter 3** _

_**Dead Men Tell No Tale** _

“Now, Prince, do I make myself clear when I say you try anythin’ I will kill the armoured one next,” snarls Econ. Epox stands there, not saying a word; only a glare directed towards Econ. It’s useless to try and fight back for now. Well, with Serpent went all hopes of figuring out what that dream meant, and fixing any pirate issues. Econ seems to have completely different morals than Serpent in that regard. “Cuff both of them,” continues Econ, as metal cuffs are placed on both Epox and Stormbringer, with their weapons being confiscated as well.

“What next Captain?” Asks a crew member.

“We sail,” replies Econ, as he leaves the Captain’s quarters. “Release the Zora ship! If you want your Prince back, well, you’ll have to pay for him!” As the crew release the Zora ship, they begin to drift away. The other two ships follow the Hope of Dawn, leaving the Zora ship in their wake. Both Epox and Stormbringer are thrown into a cell in the brig as they sail further east.

“This is new for me...” murmurs Stormbringer, as he sits and leans against the wooden hull of the ship.

“You’re not the only one,” Epox simply replies, looking around the cell for anything that could help them escape. It’s odd, Stormbringer isn’t exactly trying to break out whatsoever. Not what Epox was expecting. From what he had seen, Stormbringer was the type to brute force out of any situation, yet he wasn’t doing that now.

“Nothing like the maw of the king,” remarks Stormbringer. 

“... What even is this maw you keep mentioning?” queries Epox, glancing over at Stormbringer.

“Do you know what happened 20,000 years ago? With a fisherman named Odin?” Asks Stormbringer. 

“No, I haven’t heard many stories of Hylians,” states Epox.

“Well we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, so I guess I will tell you the tale about Old Man Odin And The King of The Sea,” divulges Stormbringer. “Many years ago, in the early days of Hyrule. There was a small fishing village north of the current Zora’s Domain. They were hardy folk, most of their lives involved fish for what they couldn’t get. They traded their fish for money to buy supplies like medicine. Then one day the fish stopped coming, day and night they tried to catch fish. Then ships started disappearing, only when a man burst through the doors of the village tavern with the seed of a legend born. This man claimed to see a bone crown emerge out of the stormy waters. At first people laughed off this encounter, but more and more people claimed seeing the crown. It soon dawned on them that a beast was lurking in their waters. They called it the King. Now the village council pleaded with Hyrule for aid, but they were laughed out of town. They then went to the Zoras, but the Zoras turned them away… the children of the town grew sick, their livelihood at stake, an old hylian named Odin rose to the task. He said that he would kill the beast. So he got a crew and set sail looking for the beast, they got their wish, as tendrils emerged out of the water. They did battle with the beast, in a last ditch effort to run, the beast bit a chunk of the ship off. Old man Odin was on that chunk, not one for giving up, he set fire to the beast's insides, forcing it to throw him up. Now Odin said the beast has six yellow eyes with black slits around ten feet. Many rows of teeth and a glare of anger in its eyes. Both it and Odin fought for over an hour, only one was victorious.” 

With the sudden pause, Epox interjects. “If he’s a legend, I assume Old man Odin won against this beast, but… that’s not what interests me. You said yellow eyes? With black slits?”

“Yes...why?” Questions Stormbringer. 

“I saw one, in a dream I had last night. And this ship’s flag has the eye. There was a voice in my dream that led me here, I assume the voice belonged to the creature with the eye,” inquires Epox.

“Alright...Hmm...all I know about them is what my family has told me, which is all I told you,” apologizes Stormbringer. 

“Dammit. I was trying to get information out of Serpent, but he instead changed the subject and walked off. Now he’s… gone,” Epox’s voice trails off at the end as he sighs, thinking for a moment. “If you knew Serpent, and know about this legend, is there some sort of correlation? Were you two related in any way?”

“...in a way, yes,” hesitates Stormbringer.

“Stormbringer, man of legend. I didn’t think you had any sort of family. At least, from what I knew. I was told none of the heroes exactly had family,” ponders Epox, pausing for a moment. “Wait a second. If you two were related, and you’re really who you say you are, how the hell was Serpent alive too? If I’m thinking about this correctly, you’d be around the same age, no?”

“Well...er...umm...” Stormbringer pauses, as the boat begins to violently rock back and forth. “Look I’ll tell you later, but what the hell is going on up there? Are we in a stor… oh fucking sea’s.” 

“These idiots can’t even sail correctly without avoiding a storm,” scoffs Epox, grabbing onto whatever he can in the cell to keep stable. This is going to be a wild ride. 

With what feels like days of stormy weather, the boat seems to settle for a bit. The sound of the anchor dropping into the water is faint in the distance, but the sound of three sets of footsteps making their way down to both Epox and Stormbringer are as loud as thunder. 

“Well ‘ood mornin’, sleep well? No? Shame. We are ‘oin’ to be takin’ a stroll on an island, while the ship is fixed,” states Econ, slowly unlocking the cell door. “So be ‘ood little prisoners and ‘et the fuck up and ‘o.” Stormbringer stands up and Epox walks out of the cell. Both follow Econ into one of the row boats and leave the Hope of Dawn. 

The row boat hits the shore as Econ and four other crew members step out of the boat. The hot sand stings underneath everyone’s feet, as twenty feet away, the cool and refreshing tree line begins. Econ starts walking towards the tree line as two of the crew members accompanying Econ force both Epox and Stormbringer forwards. 

Without hesitation, Epox snaps. “So, how the fuck did you manage to lead us into a storm? And you call yourself Captain.”

Econ stops in the dense forest. “I did not lead us into a storm. It came out of nowhere!” Retorts Econ. 

“Sure, because that’s how storms work,” Epox lets out a quiet chuckle at Econ’s reaction.

Econ walks up towards Epox. “Now listen here you little shit, I did not lead us into a storm, and did you forget that if you misbehave, your armoured friend dies,” hisses Econ. Without replying, Epox just grins.

“That’s coming from someone whose dad didn’t pull out fast enough,” mocks Serpent, who is leaning against a tree. Immediately, all attention is on Serpent. The man who was previously thought to be dead by everyone has just appeared out of nowhere, alive. “I told you Econ, don’t fuck with me.”

“Heh, there are five of us and only one of you,” cockily states Econ.

“Well, I’m sorry to say boys, but it’s you who are outnumbered. I don’t have a very angry man held captive,” calmly retorts Serpent, and as soon as he finishes his sentence, metal cuffs can be heard snapping as Stormbringer rips his cuffs in half. The crew member behind Stormbringer finds his knee kicked in, causing him to fall to the ground. He then headbutts the next one, and grabs his neck, slamming it into the ground. While this is happening, Epox takes this opportunity to turn to one of the remaining crew members, giving him a swift kick in the nugs. The last crew member raises his hands to signify surrender. Econ looks on in horror, slowly backing up against a tree. 

“Your greed has blinded you from what you have, did I ever sail you wrong? No I didn’t. So why rebel.” Asks Serpent. 

“You don’t under-“ Econ says before getting cut off by Serpent.

“You don’t get to talk Econ, in fact you’re staying right here. You’re never stepping foot on my boat again. Understood,” barks Serpent, getting a nod from Econ as he scuttles away. “Now you, with your arms up, take the poor lad who decided to stand behind Stormbringer. And you, get up, you’re a pirate, you should care if someone kicks you in your balls. While you’re at it take the other one,” with those orders, the crew limp their way back to the Hope of Dawn. 

Epox turns to face Serpent, “How the hell are you alive? I mean- We all saw you get kicked out of a window into the sea,” observes Epox, attempting to get his hands out of the cuffs. Serpent walks over, pulls out a bobby pin and starts picking the lock on the cuffs.

“Luck, I’m a pirate so a little skill too. I have to deal with bloodthirsty men for a living. So you pick up a thing or two,” replies Serpent as he opens the lock after thirty seconds. 

Not believing that whatsoever, Epox decides to let it go for now. “Well, thanks. But uh… About the whole pirate issue, you’ll stop looting our ships?”

“...yeah, I will stop, can’t say for the others. But once we get back to the mainland, I’ll find a new line of work. Come on, hurry,” request Serpent, as he starts whistling a tune, while walking back towards the Hope of Dawn. Stormbringer gives a quick glance at Epox then follows Serpent. Epox follows shortly after, not taking a second look back at Econ. With this, only more questions arise in Epox’s mind. Serpent is mysterious, and his connections to the creature with the eye seem to be strong. The ship comes back into view, a rowboat is left on the shore. Making the trip back on the Hope of Dawn seems faster than the trip out. Serpent asks a couple of the stunned crew how long the repairs will take, once getting his answer he walks back up into the Captain’s quarters. Meanwhile Stormbringer finds a block of wood, sits down and starts carving.

With that, day turns to dusk, and eventually nighttime falls upon the horizon. Instead of heading down below deck, Epox stays at the stern of the ship, watching over the water fading into the distance. So many questions with little to no answer, it bothered him. Being a naturally curious person, and not having many eventful things happen in his life, it was something to finally focus on. Something to discover and figure out, but getting answers seemed difficult this time. Standing on the bow of the ship is Serpent, looking out into the sea and it’s dark abyss below. Epox eventually turns and is about to head down below deck, before noticing Serpent. Without much thought, he heads up to the bow of the ship.   
  
“This late night got you thinking?” asks Epox, his voice almost a whisper.

Jumping a bit at the sudden voice. “Yeah… it it’s. I was just… thanking someone,” replies Serpent.

This immediately piques Epox’s curiosity. “Thanking someone? It’s only us out here.”

Serpent’s face is conflicted, he looks out at the ocean. In the little bit of light on the boat Serpent’s face goes pale. “Are you sure? Ok...I said Ok,” mutters Serpent, then turns to Epox. “Yes I know what the  **eye** is.”

“You do? If you’d care to tell me,” encourages Epox. Serpent Taking a deep breath as he begins to talk.

“Her name is Nezzura,” starts Serpent.


	4. The Serpent's Ways

_**Chapter 4** _

_**The Serpent’s Ways** _

**POV: Serpent.**

“She’s...well…we have an interesting relationship,” continues Serpent, not too sure if he should disclose Nezzura to Epox. Nezzura would also be miffed if he didn’t. “Let’s just say for simplicity sake that she is my master.”

“Your master?” Epox questions, “And she is this creature with the eye?”

“Yes, big yellow eye. Do you know the story of Odin?” Asks Serpent.

“That I do, Stormbringer told me,” replies Epox.

“Figures, okay, then you know the beast was a sea leviathan. The one Odin fought was a juvenile, yes a juvenile. Nezzura is a part of the same species. Don’t freak out, I know it sounds far fetched,” admits Serpent. 

“Stormbringer never told me it was a  **leviathan** ,” marvels Epox, “So if that one was a juvenile… how big is Nezzura? I mean, I think it was her I saw in my dream. I only saw her eye, and it was way bigger than me.”

“I don’t know, all I do know is her eye size which is forty feet in diameter. Also did she mention her Wrath at all?” States Serpent.

“She said something about following her Wrath, I… don’t exactly know what that means,” confesses Epox.

“Heh, sounds like her. I’m Wrath, or that’s what she calls me,” chuckles Serpent, still uneasy about this whole ordeal. Why send a dream to the Prince of the Zoras, number one fuck boy. Was Serpent not good enough? Did he do something wrong? 

“Dear Hylia, how many strange names do you people have?  _ Wrath _ . Why does she call you that?” inquires Epox, moving up toward the rail of the ship.

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know. She never really told me why, she just calls me her Wrath...,” trails off Serpent, still deep in thought. He did have to thank her for bringing him back to the Hope of Dawn. It was her idea to make a storm to force the boat to land. Epox stays silent for a little while, seemingly deep in his own thoughts as well.

“How did you end up… as her Wrath?” he asks after a moment, glancing back at Serpent. Serpent’s face turns from shyness to fear, and anger. Not saying a word he walks away from Epox, and back to his quarters, slamming the door. 

Why? Why did he need to ask about that? Thought Serpent as he lays in his clean bed. Which was unusual for him. Outside of his quarters, footsteps can be heard that seem to be going down below deck, probably the Prince. Once Serpent gets back to Hyrule he will be stuck on that damn land. He never liked Hyrule after…The Calamity. Still gives him chills, a grim reminder of his failures. 

Not wanting to relive that memory, Serpent quickly gets out of bed, and walks over to his desk. Pressing a hidden button reveals a hidden drawer. Inside is a half constructed hilt of scimitar that is made out of Ancient Sheikah Tech. Surrounding the hilt are miscellaneous pieces of Sheikah Tech. Placing all the components on his desk, Serpent grabs a box to sit on, and begins working on the hilt. This hilt is his very own Sheikah weapon, just like Robbies, Serpent has always been fascinated with the Sheikah Tech. He has decided to take a few months to learn how the Ancient sheikah made their tech, and how to engineer his own constructs. But most of it is through trial and error. Serpent is making a weapon, a Sheikah scimitar, or was it a Guardian scimitar? Whatever he hopes it will give him an advantage in combat. Serpent knows that he isn’t strong, but he does know he’s smart, and cunning. That’s what the scimitar is for, to show he can solve a problem with technology, just like Robbie and Purah. 

That brings Serpent back to when both him and Stormbringer were stopping the Calamity. Serpent met both Robbie and Purah, he felt that he is a mix of the both of them. Serpent has Robbie's ability to make Sheikah Tech, while having Purah’s habit of testing his experiments on himself. He did almost lose his hand the first time he tried to make the scimitar. He’s learnt to never ever invert the power of an ancient core again.

Sitting on the box, Serpent quickly loses track of time, fiddling with his Scimitar, managing to complete the hilt as soon as dawn hits. They make good time, Serpent estimates the Hope of Dawn, in her current state, should reach the Zora docks by late afternoon. Serpent, slips the hilt into one of his inner pockets in his coat. He likes the name Guardian scimitar over Sheikah scimitar, so his mind was made up. The hilt in his pocket is a Guardian Scimitar. After deciding the name for the hilt, Serpent gets up from his box and steps out onto the deck.

Looking out on the busy deck, crew members run about maintaining the sails. The helm master is keeping the boat on course. Looking past the bow of the ship, the mainland can be seen fast approaching. Serpent’s estimations were off, they would make landfall before noon. Walking up towards the stern of the ship, Serpent looks out at the sea behind them. 

“You did nothing wrong,” a comforting female voice says.

Serpent glances around seeing that most of the crew are focusing on the tasks at hand and not him. “Nezzura...I,” sighs Serpent, still trying to understand himself why she chose him. “Sorry for the self doubt, it’s just...I wasn’t expecting you to give someone else dreams about you, why did you give a dream to the Zora Prince?” 

“Like you, I see much in him. Why, I want you to guard him, and aid him. I feel evil lurk deep, the current moves quickly. I must depart, the waters grow too shallow for me. Good luck my Wrath, I’m always with you,” softly coos Nezzura. By the time the Hope of Dawn hits the shore, Epox has made his rounds about the ship, looking for Serpent. Eventually, he notices Serpent up on the stern of the ship, deciding to head up toward him.

“I hope I didn’t scare you off last night,” Epox remarks.

Serpent notices Epox coming towards him. “Scare me, hah, I doubt a Zora could,” mocks Serpent. 

“I wouldn’t underestimate my kind. Either way, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you storm off suddenly?” questions Epox.

“Why do you care?” Growls Serpent, not wanting to talk about his family, or that night.

Epox shrugs, “I think maybe I’m destined to care too much about other people. But, I’m also curious. I could help, you know,” he offers.

Serpent begins to lean on the rails of the ship, not taking his gaze off the horizon. “You sound like  _ him _ , just leave me be,” sneers Serpent.

“Listen,  _ Wrath.  _ I don’t know what I did, but I’ll leave you be. I’ll be at the Domain if you ever want to come talk. I always make time for friends,” Epox mutters the last part before turning and walking off.

“What’s wrong with Hyrule!? I was told by Nezzura that there is a problem…,” mumbles Serpent, hoping no one hears the last part. The Hope of Dawn docks, as some of the crew get off, along with Epox and Stormbringer. Sighing, Serpent puts his hands in his pockets, hangs his head low and follows behind both of them. Thinking about what Nezzura said about looking after the Prince. Why Serpent, and why  **this** Prince? Out of all of the chiefs and rulers of Hyrule, why did it have to be the Zora Prince?

Epox turns as they walk back toward the Domain, “I’ll be headed up to the Palace, I’ve got to write some letters to the King. You’re free to stay in the Domain as long as you’d like, and with the threat of Ganon or some other being at the forefront of everyone’s minds, I think many would appreciate some strong warriors. Especially one of legend,” he notes, mostly gesturing toward Stormbringer.

“Well two actually, you see Serpent was also a part of the mission to stop the Calamity. In fact I think he freed Vah Ruta,” adds Stormbringer.

“Well I don’t grab people’s attention when I hide my face, so maybe that’s why they like you. A hero with no face, or soul. Just like you Stormy,” retorts Serpent 

“Hm, there’s nobody named Serpent in the legend...,” Epox trails off, seemingly lost in thought.

“Neither was there an Epox, they could have named me differently, so what’s your point?” Grumbles Serpent, his mind jumping back to when he fought Waterblight.

After a moment, Epox starts to speak again. “If I’m remembering correctly, there was Stormbringer, Skull Kid, a hylian named Zeth and an unnamed Zora,” ponders Epox. Both Stormbringer and Serpent look at each other.

“So you didn’t tell him?” Asks Serpent.

“I didn’t think I needed to, plus we agreed not to talk about it,” responds Stormbringer. Serpent sighs heavily, pulling out one of his hands and rubbing his forehead. 

“Tell me what..?” Epox asks, puzzled.

“Don’t you need to write letters to the King? When you’re done we will have a nice conversation about how hylian kids are made. Or talk about the...Calamity,” remarks Serpent, having a sly smile on his face.

“Okaaaay then,” mutters Epox, turning back around and making his way up to the Palace.

“Smooth, that’s one way of getting out of talking about time travel,” compliments Stormbringer.

“Thanks Chrome-Dome, what’s the plan?” Inquires Serpent.

“Umm, first find who or what is behind the blood moon,” replies Stormbringer.

“No plan, got it, well I’m going to the tavern for some drinks, see you bucket ass,” lies Serpent, Nezzura said lurk, did she know more then she’s letting on? Serpent thought as he made his way up towards the Palace. Why was he going to talk to Epox? He deserves to know, right? Or was it better not to interfere with how he sees history? 

In the Palace, Epox is sat at his desk, writing in his journal. The Palace is beautiful, with ornate decor all around, yet the only thing that seems to stand out is Epox himself. Slowly walking in, Serpent studies Epox. His curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Tell...Share...move on,” Nezzura’s voice rings out in Serpent's head. 

“What? Why!?” Questions Serpent, realizing too late he said that out loud. 

A bit startled, Epox turns to see Serpent. “Dear Hylia, do you not know how to knock? And what the hell are you talking about?” exclaims the Zora Prince.

“No I don’t, and don’t worry about it. I came to fill you in, what Stormbringer  _ should’ve  _ done,” calmly adds Serpent, what the hell is knocking? Serpent never heard about it before. 

Epox closes the journal and stands up. “Well then, take a seat,” he gestures over towards a longer table with multiple chairs. Even the table has a multitude of ornate designs. “So is this about Hylian baby making or the Calamity?” mocks Epox as he sits down in one of the chairs.

Serpent takes a seat. “Up to you, but I’m going to take a guess and say you already know the first, so I’ll answer any questions you like,” begins Serpent. 

“Bold of you to assume I do know,” chuckles Epox. “Anyway, about what you and Stormbringer were discussing. What haven’t you told me?” quizzes Epox.

“You’re a dad, and time travel, mostly time travel. Also you’re the first person who hasn’t asked me for my real name,” clarifies Serpent.

“Wait what?!” blurts Epox. “Okay hold on, please elaborate on  **all** of that, thanks.”

“Time is a construct made by living things; it dictates how our lives turn out. For those foolish enough to travelling through time, they are saying fuck that, you see, Stormy fucked with time. So bad that he took me and some others back in time to fix his fuck up. Thus, makes me a part of the same legend as Stormbringer, the one you know all so well. Which by process of elimination makes me Zeth, Zeth Crallak,” explains Serpent. 


	5. Tongue of Liars

_**Chapter 5** _

_**Tongue of Liars** _

“I suspected the time travel thing, so is that how the Calamity happened? Was him messing with the space time continuum?” wonders Epox.

“No, you see, I was told by Stormbringer that the Calamity took Hyrule by surprise. Killing all the Champions, yes that includes Mipha. Leaving a gravely wounded Link and Zelda. Stormbringer said that Link was put into a chamber and was healed over one hundred years. Link was released after that and freed Hyrule. Supposedly freed Hyrule,” states Serpent, still unsure that really happened at all. Was he really supposed to believe some guy in chrome armour. 

“So how exactly does that factor in his time travel?” questions the Zora Prince.

“You do like your questions, as I said before, Stormbringer first time traveled. He changed something, I don’t know what, he never said. All I know is it changed everything he knew, it created a new timeline. Mine to be exact, which was...interesting. In a twist of fate he was stuck in the timeline he made, so he got my help along with some others,” explains Serpent. 

“Alright… well, if he ended up in this second timeline, wouldn’t that have some conflict? There would be two of him, right?” inquires Epox.

“This is the third timeline, you see, after the Calamity was defeated a new timeline was made. Your timeline, so to dumb it down for you. Stormbringer was from timeline one, I’m from timeline two, and you Epox, are from the current timeline, timeline three,” clarifies Serpent, hoping to Nezzura Epox is done asking questions.

Epox stays silent for a moment, seemingly thinking. Continuing shortly after, “okay well. You still haven’t answered my question, and if this is timeline three, there would be another Stormbringer. Possibly three, if somehow the Stormbringer from the second timeline is in this one as well,” rambles Epox.

Knowing the answer to Epox’s question, not wanting to say ‘yes, there are two of them’ knowing that would lead to who? How? And why? “Who the hell knows,” simply puts Serpent.

“Well… thank you for telling me, Zeth. If I can call you that. You have many names,” Epox states with a hint of disbelief, standing up. He seems puzzled still, and deep in thought. 

“That I do, but for now call me Serpent,” requests Serpent, it felt weird for someone to say his name aloud. 

Epox makes his way back over to where he was sitting before, once again opening his journal. “You’re free to leave,” he mutters.

Standing from his seat, Serpent makes his way back down to the lower levels of the domain. Quickly realizing that he spent far more time with the prince than he thought. The sun was setting, Serpent made his way to the Inn on the lowest level of the Domain. Still where he remembered it to be, five hundred years and still here. Serpent easily got a room with the little pocket change he had, laying down on the water bed for three hours, eventually falling asleep. 

A firm knock awakens Serpent from his slumber, slowly staggering to the door and opens it slowly. “What do you want…,” hisses Serpent.

“I got a response from the King, we’re having another meeting today. Supposedly there’s someone from another kingdom here who wants to discuss the current strife we’re facing here in Hyrule. I thought you and Stormbringer would like to come along,” replies Epox, already wide awake.

“Okay, okay. He’s probably at his cabin on Tal Tal Peak,” grumbling as Serpent pushes his way past Epox. Lucky for both of them Serpent doesn’t take his clothes off when he sleeps. Unlucky for Epox is that Serpent doesn’t wash or clean himself at all. Making his way up towards Tal Tal Peak, seeing the half disheveled building looming before him. Giving a hefty knock, movement is heard inside as the metal helmet of Stormbringer pokes out.

“Can I help you?” Asks Stormbringer. Serpent points to Epox. Stormbringer turns his head to face Epox.

“I was wondering if you’d like to join one of the King’s meetings. There’s someone from another kingdom here to discuss some of the struggles we’re facing in Hyrule,” states Epox. 

“Alright, give me five minutes,” responds Stormbringer as he ducks back inside. Serpent a little uneasy about this whole thing, he hears what Nezzura said to him. ‘Aid the prince’ that’s all he was supposed to do, aid the damn Prince. As the door opens as a fully armoured Stormbringer steps out. “Lead the way, your highness.” 

“Alright, it’s going to take a bit longer than usual because I take the riverway to get there most often. But… since you two are joining me, we’ll have to take the path,” explains Epox as he turns and starts to walk toward Hyrule Castle. Not wishing to say much, Serpent kept his mouth shut. His mind runs though all the possible outcomes, both good and bad. Noticing that Stormbringer is hanging in the back, Serpent pities the poor man. How much pain did he live through, he lost everything twice…why does he keep going? While Serpent’s mind is being distracted his legs keep following Epox.

Soon after, all three arrive at the gates of Hyrule Castle. The guards recognize Epox and let the three of them inside. “I only have one rule, be respectful. I know some of the chiefs can set eachother off sometimes, I don’t think the King would appreciate more of that,” Epox notes as he walks down the hall to the main conference room.

“As you wish, your highass,” retorts Serpent, it’s not like he's been in a room full of important people before. Then again he got stuck with baby Sidon duty, tell that dam- no that innocent child stories. Noticing that they are outside the main doors to the meeting hall. Serpent could tell Epox is nervous, which Serpent finds adorable. 

As the door opens all the chiefs and the King are gathered around the table. Sitting in Epox’s seat is a skinny male Hylian, the man looks more like a skeleton then a Hylian. The outlines of his bones are visible, while his eyes are sunken in. Two brown beady eyes could be seen looking out of those holes in his face. His hair a grayish white mix, with portions falling out. But what is most strange is his smile, a perfect set of white teeth stretch from end to end on his face. 

Epox stops for a moment as he sees this man, stepping forward and taking one of the empty seats. Serpent sees that Epox is off put by the hylian skeleton, and Serpent had to agree. The man looks like he would drop dead any moment. 

“So glad you could make it Epox, I see you brought company, I’m sorry we don’t have enough seats at the moment. I’ll get more brought in, in fact I believe we need to add more. For your King is coming correct, Cartuch?” Informs the King. 

“So glad you could bring  _ more _ people. We needed more for this meeting,  _ who _ even are they?” provokes Sturk, shooting a glare over at both Stormbringer and Serpent.

“Well, penguin, I’m the guy that will make you seem nothing more than simple ass. I for example, get one foot into your mo-“ Serpent stops as soon he makes eye contact with Epox.

“In other words, body guards…” 

“With that out of the way, I’m glad I can make your acquaintance, Epox wasss it?” Asks Cartuch, Serpent, mostly Epox and Stormbringer notice the exaggeration of the s. Almost sounding like a snake. 

“That I am, you are Cartuch I assume. It’s good to make yours as well,” Epox replies, making an obvious attempt to sound more proper.

“Yesss, yesss. Ssso isss thisss everyone?” Inquires Cartuch.

“Yes, frail Hylian!” Booms Wianve. 

“Good, good. Now I’ve heard that you’re dealing with a monssster problem?” Quizzes Cartuch.

“We are. You are here because you’ll help us, correct? How do you plan on doing that?” Rodia queries, “The blood moons have returned to Hyrule and they’ve been quite an issue for all of us.”

“Indeed we are your highnessss, Trusssta will aid you if needed. If you need more detailsss I can provide what I know, but my Lord would alssso like to have a word with you all,” responds Cartuch, Serpent feeling a heavy presence in the room. He didn’t know from what, but he felt like he was being watched.

“Your Lord? May I ask who that might be?” asks Epox.

“My King of courssse, Lert isss hisss name. He will be arriving ssshortly,” clarifies Cartuch. 

“Must roll faster,” mutters Wianve. Serpent makes a mental note about the Goron chief and his analogies, and simple nature. While the rest of them discuss, Serpent notices that Epox is once again taking notes in his journal, not engaging himself in conversation unless he has to.

The Hall doors open once more as two new chairs are brought in. Then three new individuals walk into the room. The first was immediately recognized as the short five feet four inches figure of Econ. He gives a sly grin to Epox, Serpent and Stormbringer. Next was a rather large male individual, similar to Stormbringer he is covered in armour, some short of black metal made into plate armour. His helmet is similar to most knight’s armour, a visor covering the face, but it has six eyes carved into the sides of the helm. Three on each side, single slits. A massive two-handed sword hangs from the hip of this armour giant, standing over seven feet. Finally the last figure in the trio is slightly smaller Hylian than both Epox and Serpent, at six feet. Long jet black hair, a warm smile is positioned on his face. His dark brown eye glances around the room, until falling upon Epox. While his left eye is covered by an eye patch. As he walks into the room his black overcoat bellows in his every step, four golden eyes with singular slits, two are placed on each shoulder, as a large brass crest is placed over the heart. The crest itself is a body of water with a tendril wrapping itself around the water.

The Hylian with the eye patch sits down beside Epox and the armoured figure stands behind him, while Econ sits beside Cartuch. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, I’m King Lert of Trusta,” informs the Hylian with the eye patch, in a rather deep voice. 

Epox glances over at Lert before speaking. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, I’m Prince Epox of the Zora’s Domain,” he replies. Serpent took a closer look at this  _ Lert _ and when he focuses on the eye patch an uneasy feeling washes over him. He isn’t too sure what it means but he didn’t like looking at it for too long.

“No it’s my pleasure, Prince Epox, but I’m not a man of title, that’s why I wear no crown. So do you mind if I just call you Epox? If not I’m more than happy calling you Prince,” replies Lert, still holding that warm smile. 

“Epox is fine,” states Epox, a bit of unease in his voice.

“Do I scare you? Why so uneasy? I try not to look so…intimidating,” assures Lert. 

“No, don’t worry. I’m just wary of new people. But I’m sure that will fade soon,” Epox gives Lert a small smile before burying his head back into his journal.

“ ‘ood, don’t like the bitch Prince anyway,” barks Econ. 

“ECON! That is no way to address a higher up, and a future ally and friend,” snaps Lert. “ I apologize for his behavior, we found him on an island in the sea. Said he was marooned on that island by his old captain and crew.” 

“Seriously? You really picked up a filthy  _ Hylian _ off an island and are now calling him one of your own? That’s disgraceful to yourself, really,” jeers Sturk.

“Now, now, my feathered friend, why ruffle your feathers about my business. But if you must know I picked him up because he needed help, furthermore he wishes to join our religion,” appeals Lert. “This is the same reason I’m here now, I just want to help you, fight off this evil any way I can.” 

Serpent finds Lert interesting, he could see Lert and Cartuch are masters of persuasion. Serpent too knows how to talk his way out of a problem, but these guys were good, or are they serious? Nezzura, he was getting too paranoid. 


	6. A King's Promise

_**Chapter 6** _

_**A King's Promise** _

“Religion of… rock?” Asks Wianve.

“No my stony one, it’s a religion of eternity,” replies Lert. 

“Eternal rock!” Exults Wianve.

“Yes, eternal rock, all ‘ood, and fun,” mocks Econ, as Lert looks very upset at Econ.

“Econ is right, it is eternal rock, he doesn’t move or waver,” continues Lert. 

“All good and interesting King Lert, but what exactly can you do to aid us?” Inquires Rodia. 

“Well my gorgeous friend you don’t have to call me King, in fact you can all just call me Lert. I hate being above everyone. But that is an exultant question… how about I send a portion of my military here to help fight off any monsters. All the while you fix the blood moon,” answers Lert. Serpent notices that the room falls silent, Epox still writing in that damn journal. The King in deep thought, and the other chiefs he doesn’t know also seem to be thinking it over. Serpent feels a heavy presence in the room, it makes him feel nauseous, and uncomfortable. To the point he has to leave.

“I need some fresh air, I’ll be back,” mutters Serpent, as he opens the door and leaves the meeting hall. Resting against one of the walls, Serpent regains himself. Why did he feel so off when Lert entered the room? It felt as if something else was watching that meeting. Was that the entity responsible for the blood moon? Why the damn blood moon? Serpent has so many questions, but no answers. He needs to figure out something. So he does the only logical thing one would do in Hyrule castle, walk right into the main library where all the books of Hyrule's history, as well as other information is stored. Serpent starts making his way through the hall, trying to make his way to the library. He finds it difficult considering the castle isn’t destroyed but rather, intact. 

Once making his way into the library, Serpent hears a couple footsteps behind him. Who the holy hell?

“Fresh air? This is a library,” Epox is leaning against the frame of the entrance to the library.

“I like books, I’ve never seen it intact before. Plus shouldn’t you be in the meeting, your highass,” ridicules Serpent. 

Epox just shrugs. “Never liked the meetings, those new people were also just making me uncomfortable. Never really felt like royalty, nor have I ever wanted to be royalty.”

“Heh, heard that one before,” mutters Serpent. “As I said, I’m getting fresh air, while I’m at it I’m doing a little research,” Serpent begins looking at the spines of the many books that line the halls of the library. 

“On the blood moon I assume?” Asks Epox, following after Serpent.

“Mostly, I...I...don’t like them that much…” trails Serpent, picking up two books on the blood moon, while also grabbing one on sea creatures and one on Sheikah technology. Then setting them down on a table, pulling up a chair and sitting. 

“Do you mind if I sit with you? I’d rather do this than go back to the meeting,” questions Epox.

“Do I look like your dad? You’re not a damn kid, you don’t have to ask. So do as you damn please,” retorts Serpent, he didn’t mind Epox’s company. In fact Serpent likes it, he just hates getting in people’s way. 

Epox stays silent for a moment as he sits down, “Sorry…,” he mutters before pulling out his journal once again. Serpent makes a mental note that something he said really hurt Epox, but what? Focus on the books not Epox.

After reading for three hours, the books confirmed his own experience with the blood moons and after getting half way through the sea creatures book, Serpent looks at Epox. “Hey, what are the blood moons like anyway?” Questions Serpent. 

“Monsters just appear everywhere once they happen, why?” Inquires Epox, not even glancing up from his journal.

“They just appear? No pattern?” Wonders Serpent.

“Yeah, they just appear everywhere the day after. We’ve had lizalfos arrive out of nowhere in the middle of the Domain,” remarks Epox.

“That’s not how it’s supposed to work, Ganon resurrects his slain monsters, so they should come back where they died. Not just out of anywhere,” responds Serpent.

Epox looks up from his journal, “So, it’s not Ganon is what you’re telling me.”

“Yes, I’ve lived through twenty-four years of blood moons, I know them too well, I just needed to make sure they were the same. Lucky for you they aren’t daily,” informs Serpent, hoping to Nezzura that Epox didn’t hear the last part, but knowing the Prince he did. 

“...You lived through twenty-four years of blood moons on the daily?” Asks Epox, a tinge of concern on his face. 

Serpent looks away from Epox, down one of the endless halls of books. “I told you it was...interesting...heh heh,” Serpent laughs nervously. 

“Do… you want to talk about it?” Queries Epox, a bit quieter this time.

“Talk about it!? Hah, you have no idea what it’s like, the endless fight for one’s life. To hide, run and hide again...to watch your family be killed? No you don’t, I’ve lived because I’m a coward through and through. I lost it when I was told someone fucked with time and let the Calamity rule for four hundred more years… he couldn’t live with his failure and ran back in time to fix it. Why I hate Stormbringer, that chrome dumbass!” Rants Serpent. 

“I’m really sorry… I know I’ll never understand. But, I’ve seen shit too. And I can try and relate, and help. I know that you don’t particularly like me, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to just push you away if you want to talk about it or anything else,” promises Epox, managing to stay relatively calm.

“I...I...I fucked up, so bad,” cries Serpent, placing his head on the table and begins to cry. “So bad, so so so so bad.”

And with that, Epox moves over to where Serpent is, gently wrapping his arms around him. “That’s okay.”

“Just let me sulk in peace, why not go be with Stormbringer. You do like him after all,” mumbles Serpent. 

“I’m not gonna leave, also what gives you that idea?” Questions Epox.

“Right that was my timeline Epox, look I’ve survived without you so just go back with your book, like a good little boy,” retorts Serpent as he stands up and puts his hands into his pockets and begins to leave. 

Without hesitation, Epox immediately follows. “Listen, you won’t get rid of me that easily. I don’t give a shit if you don’t want me around, because clearly you need someone right now.”

Serpent keeps walking out of the library and into one of the many halls that leads out of Hyrule castle. While not looking at Epox. “You barely even know me, so why care?” Questions Serpent.

“Like I said before, maybe I’m destined to care too much about other people. And maybe I don’t like seeing people suffer. I don’t want anyone to feel what I’ve felt...,” Epox trails off at the end.

“I’ll just get you killed so leave me alone,” mutters Serpent, as he lowers his head trying to hide himself in his coat. 

“I’ve lived longer than you have, I won’t just die so easily. Listen Zeth, I want to help. Please, just let me help you. It hurts to see you suffer,” pleads Epox, still on Serpent’s heels. Serpent stays silent, hoping Epox will lose interest, but knowing all too well Epox wouldn’t. Why did he have to burst like that? What made him go off like that? 

“Epox! Serpent! I got news!” Barks Stormbringer as he’s running down the hall behind them. This is what Serpent needed, a distraction. 

“What’s the matter Stormbringer?” Asks Serpent.

“The chiefs have made a decision. They will enlist the aid of Lert’s army,” responds Stormbringer.

“And they all agreed to this? Well… I guess I can’t oppose,” remarks Epox.

“You can try and make a case against it, but I don’t see what’s wrong with it. Lert will stay here in Hyrule until it’s done, Cartuch will rule in his place while Lert is here,” explains Stormbringer, Serpent still a little bit wary of Lert. 

“I guess you’re right, it’s just a bit odd we’ve never heard of them before,” acknowledges Epox.

“The world is a lot larger than you think, Epox,” softly spoke Serpent knowing that there are other continents besides Hyrule. The night sky Nezzura showed him were magnificent, hundreds of dancing light forming a beautiful panting, the moon was the center of that panting. Why Serpent dislikes Hyrule; the land, pain and sky he hates.

“Well… I just think it’s odd that they didn’t say a word to us for so many years, and since they seem to be an established nation, you think they would have offered this during the Calamity, no?” Epox concurs.

“They could have just met us, plus the Calamity was four hundred years ago. I doubt they would know about its existence,” responds Stormbringer. Serpent not wanting to add to the subject slowly walks away hoping that neither of them were paying attention to him. 

“I guess you may be right, but who knows for sure?” States Epox, glancing over at Serpent. “Where are you going?” 

“You’re not my dad, defective fucking fish,” insults Serpent. 

Epox’s expression immediately falls as he stays silent for a moment, turning around and muttering, “I’m going back to the meeting room,” before he walks off.

“What has gotten into you Zeth? You were never like this towards Epox, in fact you two were quite close,” retorts Stormbringer.

“Maybe because you caused this? Why couldn’t you let me be erased when the timeline reset?” Questions Serpent.

“Because Epox wanted to give you a second chance, I wasn’t supposed to be here, just you. Now we are both here so deal with it,” responds Stormbringer.

“Whatever you say, but I wasn’t the one who killed his lover,” goads Serpent.

Stormbringer grabs Serpent by the collar and slams him against the wall. Serpent seeing his own reflection in the helmet, “listen here you little shit, I gave up more than you know, I’ve lost more than you, I have hurt more people than you. Understand, so whatever pain you’ve felt, I feel every day, knowing what I’ve done,” roars Stormbringer, as he drops Serpent. “You’re lucky I don’t hurt myself, and that we care for you,” before stomping away, leaving Serpent alone in the hall. 

Serpent sits there in that hall for hours, what he thinks is hours, before getting to his feet and walking out of Hyrule Castle and finding the nearest inn. Easily getting a room, Serpent lays on the old rickety bed and closes his eyes. 

“Why do you push them away?” Whispers Nezzura. 

“Not now Nezzura…,” Serpent trails off.

“Yes, now, you’ve got a nasty habit of pushing those that care for you away. I know you’re strong, but instead of thinking that, you’ll slow down or hurt someone. Try aiding them instead, help them. Coral is a group of creatures working together to make a strong home. You too must be like coral,” motivates Nezzura. 

Serpent, not knowing what to say just lays there in silence. Needing more time to think about how life and fate has brought him here, then saying, “goodnight Nezzura.”

“Goodnight fate touch,” softly coos Nezzura. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. This story is a passion project by the two of us running this account. The characters in this story are based off of our Dungeons and Dragons characters that we've further expanded. We hope you end up enjoying this as much as we've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you want Twitter updates, our Twitter handle is @themanifolded.  
> We also post An Eye For An Eye on other platforms such as Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. If you'd support us on there too, we'd appreciate that immensely.
> 
> Much Love,  
> The Manifold.


End file.
